


Omega

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, a/b/o dynamics, no dicks involved here, only a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex discovers that Katja is an omega. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

Katja could usually feel her heat coming. Then she’d have a few days’ warning to lock herself up in her room on the base to nest and deal with it. But this time she didn’t feel it. Probably because the gradual warming of her skin always happened when she was around Alex. And she’d been spending a lot of time around her lately.

Alex could smell it when it happened. She’d know that sweet, tangy scent anywhere. Although usually it was tinged with mangoes, not vanilla. Her fangs peeked out as her alpha sat up and took notice.

“You’re an omega?” she asked her girlfriend.

“Don’t say it so loud!” Katja snapped at her. “But yes, I am.”

“Then why did you even come to school, don’t you know when your cycle is?” asked Alex. 

“Yes,” said Katja. “I just didn’t feel it because I was with you.”

“Anne said the same thing when that weird thing with Lisa happened,” said Alex. “Am I that sexy?” She grinned, and Katja kissed her.

“I’m not going to answer that,” said Katja. “Let’s just get out of here before other alphas smell me.”

“Or before your slick soaks through your panties,” said Alex, and easily picked her girlfriend up and carried her out of the school.

By the time Alex got home, Katja was kissing and biting her neck with her adorable little fangs. Now vanilla was all Alex could smell, and it was all she could do to get into her room before she tore her clothes off.

“Mate me,” Katja murmured. “Take me as yours, let the whole world know I’m yours.” She bared her neck to Alex and it was such a tempting and explicit invitation that Alex couldn’t refuse her.

Alex sank her fangs into Katja’s neck and was dimly aware of the tearing sound of Katja’s claws digging into her mattress.

“You’re mine,” said Alex, and licked the new mark. “Welcome to my harem.”

Katja would have ordinarily said something to that, but she was so deep in the grips of her heat and her body’s reaction to the alpha that she couldn’t speak. She just moaned and clawed at her clothes.

Alex removed Katja’s clothes as carefully as she was able with her claws refusing to retract, and then she kissed her way down to where the vanilla scent of heat was strongest from the claiming mark.

“Yes,” Katja hissed, digging her claws deeper into the mattress and arching her back as Alex’s tongue went to work on soothing her burning heat.

“Hey, leave my mattress alone,” said Alex, laughing, and gently tried to pry Katja’s claws from the mattress.

Katja moaned and instead moved her hands to Alex’s head to push it back down. She wanted the alpha’s tongue in her, wanted that tongue to stroke her down to her core and then over the edge into oblivion. Clearly Alex knew this, because she finally slipped her tongue in after savouring the tangy slick.

Alex flinched slightly as Katja moved her hands down Alex’s neck and dug her claws into her back. But it was better than the mattress so she ignored the pain and instead put her tongue to work. The tanginess was stronger this close to the source, and Alex loved it. The scent and taste also brought her alpha out more than ever before. Now there was no hope of her using her fingers, not when her claws were out.

“Yes fuck, fuck me alpha, breed me,” Katja moaned. She thrust her hips, wanting more of that wonderful tongue, more of her alpha.

“Stay still,” said Alex with a growl, and moved her hands to Katja’s hips to hold them down on the bed. Her claws sunk into pale flesh but Katja only moaned and submitted entirely to Alex. In that position, and with the strong ozone of Alex’s alpha scent, Katja’s orgasm soon cooled her heat. For a while at least.

Alex looked at the omega, her omega, grinning. She watched her body writhe and listened to Katja’s moans and ragged panting.

“My pretty little omega,” said Alex, and kissed the claiming mark.

Katja whimpered and then eagerly returned the kiss that Alex gave her, tasting her own slick on Alex’s tongue.

“I’ll get you some pillows and blankets to make a nest,” said Alex when the kiss ended. 

“Are you going to get some clean sheets too?” asked Katja. “Or are you going to let me lie in my own slick?”

“Fine,” said Alex. “Did you mean what you said about the breeding thing?”

“No, that was my heat talking,” said Katja, looking away from Alex. “But hey, at least you’ve got one omega in your harem who’s already giving that to you.” She looked back at her with a little smile.

“That’s true,” said Alex. “I was going to visit her today but then this happened.” And then she smiled and kissed her again and left the room in search of clean sheets and nesting materials.

Later, Alex sat at her kitchen table with Linda while Katja made her nest. Her beta friend had come over after Alex had said that it was okay.

“So, what important thing did you find out this time?” asked Alex.

“I found out why two omegas now have not noticed their heat around you,” said Linda. “If an omega spends long enough time around an alpha, they can go into heat just from the extended exposure to alpha pheromones.”

“What, so in the future I should just not spend so much time with them?” asked Alex. “I can’t help it, I’m clingy.”

“Only if it becomes a problem,” said Linda. “But if you don’t want any more unexpected pregnancies, I suggest you keep your harem away from Lisa. Or at least tell her to control her magic around them.”

“We’re sure she’s a beta, right?” asked Alex. “I haven’t spent enough time around her to know, and any scent that’s not beta affects me weird anyway.”

“What are you going to do, hold her down and sniff her?” asked Linda with a chuckle. “But no, she’s definitely a beta.”

Anything that Alex might have been about to say was suddenly forgotten as her senses picked up something that wanted her to take and mate and breed.

“I’ll show myself out,” said Linda, smelling it too and seeing her friend suddenly go rigid. “See you in a few days.”

Alex was already on her way up the stairs.


End file.
